


The Lost Prince

by nataehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Danger, Faeries - Freeform, Feudalism, Fire, Forbidden Love, Healing, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Magic, Mamapowers, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Secrets, Seelie Court, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Swords & Sorcery, Teleportation, Undercover, Violence, War, Wind - Freeform, World Travel, fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataehyung/pseuds/nataehyung
Summary: Mortals and the creatures of the Fey Realm have a deep history of pure and utter hatred that goes back for centuries. It is rare to see a fey being in the human world, even more so for a human to venture into the Feywild. Byun Baekhyun, the heir to the human throne, must undertake a mission, secret to only a few members of court. Lost in the forest, he stumbles upon a young male being attacked and without hesitation, saves him. After being injured in the forest, he awakes someplace he is unfamiliar and surrounded by three strangers. Baekhyun quickly comes to learn that he is in the Feywild with no immediate way out. In order to return to his homeland, he must wait until the next full moon, all the while, he reamining undetected by the royal guards of the Fey Realm. He needs to safely return home in order to complete his mission. That may be more difficult that he originally presumed though.





	The Lost Prince

 

The forest was eerily quiet, aside from the constant creaking of branches and rustle of leaves. The clopping of the horse’s hooves gently beat the damp ground as it cantered. The wind was icy, biting as tender flesh. The echo of unidentifiable animals called out to one another in a series of rough screeches and howls.  
  
On top of his horse, Baekhyun grasped the reins tightly with his leather gloved covered fingers. In the dark haze, his eyes flickered across the dim path ahead. The sun had nearly completely vanished from sight, indicating that he should stop soon for the night. He was a fair distance from any towns, he thought. He couldn’t be sure as he had never ventured this far from the palace walls before.  
  
The cloak pinned around his body provided little warmth to him in the autumn air that nipped at his cheeks. He turned, peering over his shoulders, staring through the trees. The palace has long since vanished from sight and all he was able to make out was the thick trees that grew close to one another.  
  
Pulling gently on the reins, Baekhyun’s horse came to a halt. He leaned forward, lifting his tired leg over the horse’s back and slid down from the large beast. His legs wobbled as he landed on the soft ground, his knees nearly buckling beneath him. He gripped the saddle, holding himself up while feeling returned to his tired legs. His knees ached, and he could feel the tendons in his leg crying in relief.  
  
Once he was steadied, he took hold of the satchel to the rump of the horse, opening it and drawing out a map. He unfolded the crinkled parchment, squinting in the low light to discover where he was. With one finger, he trailed the path he had taken, until he approximated his location.  
  
“We’ve still got a long way to go yet,” the young prince murmured. Hastily he folded the paper back up and shoved it back into the bag. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced around the area, determining which would be the best place to set up camp.  
  
Once he had chosen a place he took off his satchel, throwing it over his shoulder and unloaded his belongings from his horse. He suddenly froze upon hearing a sharp yell in the distance. He swallowed the cold lump in this throat, quickly shaking his head. He knew why he was out by himself, but it didn’t mean it did anything to settle his nerves. The quicker he completed his mission, the quicker he could return to safety.  
  
He didn’t like being out in the middle of nowhere with no one familiar around. It would be different if he knew how far away he was from any settlement, but the fact was, he had no clue where he was. The map he was equipped with, provided little comfort in knowing, but he was unfamiliar with the lands he was currently treading on.  
  
Baekhyun set up the sight he would be staying in. His horse was tied to a nearby tree, grazing on the long grass that grew at the base. A misshapen tent had been built for his comfort and he had stored the majority of his possessions inside. The sun had long since dipped into the sky, plunging the young boy into coldness. The small clearing, he was in, was illuminated by the bright round moon which shown down from a clear sky. The stars twinkled in the night, winking from afar.  
  
As he breathed out, he could scarcely see the cloud of smoke that was his breath. His fingers felt numb as he crouched over by the fire, working on lighting it. He didn’t like to think he was completely useless. Despite being a royal, he knew how to light his own fire. After a few attempts, and several slinters, he ignited the flame. He blew softly on the sparks, allowing his source of warmth to grow in the circle of rocks he had created.  
  
Shadows flickered across the trees and Baekhyun found himself drawing his cloak further to his body for warmth. As he watched the flames dance before his tired eyes, he was reminded of the fire back in his room of the last day he was in the palace. Before he left for this mission.  
  
_“I beg your pardon,” he had spoken, directing his astounded statement towards the king. Behind him the fire was roaring, warming up the bedroom. He hadn’t even been dressed for the day and stood awkwardly before the king in his nightwear._  
  
_“It is your duty,” the king stated firmly. “This is your **duty** to your nation.”_  
  
_“I understand that –”_  
  
_“Then there will be no further discussion,” the king responded, “You will leave within the next week.” The older man stepped towards him, the ends of his maroon robes skirting the floor. He tilted Baekhyun’s head up to meet his gaze. “This is your final task.”_  
  
_“My final task?” Baekhyun repeated, stunned. He had been waiting for years, for his final task to arrive. All he needed to do was this last thing, then his life would change. Now that it was quickly approaching, he didn’t know how to process the sudden information. He didn’t know whether he should be happy, nervous or scared. Perhaps relived would be a better thought._  
  
_Just a few months ago, he was celebrating his twentieth birthday, now he was expected to undertake a potentially dangerous mission. His stomach felt like it was binding itself up into tight knots. He knew, he didn’t have a choice in the matter._  
  
_“It’s nearly time for the next king to sit on the throne.” Baekhyun’s heart skipped in his chest and his throat suddenly felt dry._  
  
_“How many men am I taking?” he enquired, a sigh threatening to escape his lips._  
  
_“None,” the king answered, “No one must know of this so you must go alone. Time is of the essence Baekhyun.”_  
  
_“Isn’t it dangerous? To go alone? What if something were to go wrong?” Baekhyun could feel his fear rising. His heart accelerated and he quickly took hold of the king’s wrist and dropped to his knees. “I’m not so sure I’m able to –”_  
  
_“It is safer to travel alone,” the king snatched his hand away from the young boy. “You’ve been training for years, I wouldn’t permit you to leave if I didn’t think you were ready.” Baekhyun remained on his knees, a shudder going down his spine as the king placed a hand softly on his head. “Once everything is prepared, you will leave without anyone noticing. You aren’t to breathe a word to anyone. Do you understand?”_  
  
_“I understand.”_  
  
Baekhyun sighed, throwing a stick into the firepit. He brought his knees to his chest and released a breath. He rested his chin on his knees, his eyes prickling as he watched the fire burn before him. Another cry echoed in the night, startling even Baekhyun’s horse. He turned his head, looking at the horse who pulled at his reins. A frown appeared on Baekhyun’s face as he scrambled to his stiff knees. He pushed his satchel back; he always kept it close just in case he got lost. It was the one thing he couldn’t afford to lose.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked the horse as though he was expecting the animal to answer him. He carefully stepped over towards the horse, placing his hand gently on its nose. “What is it?” Even the softness of his tone didn’t settle the animal down. He reared its head away from him and indicated it wanted to leave. With his sword strapped to his side and satchel on the other, Baekhyun untied the horse and mounted it.  
  
He barely had time to grasp the reins tightly as the horse took off, beating its hooves against the ground. Baekhyun kept his head low, feeling the icy air on his face. Echoing through the forest, he heard the same sound yell out into the night. This time it sounded more human. Baekhyun sat up, pulling on the reins of the horse. It whined as it came to a halt.  
  
Baekhyun turned to the side, narrowing his eyes. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he directed his horse in the direction of the sound. The animal was reluctant but soon complied with his command. The animal weaved its way through the trees with the moon lighting its path. Baekhyun let his eyes scan the area, taking in all the sights, until he saw what appeared to be figures in the distance.  
  
They were heavily clothed with dirty cloths that covered parts of their face. The moon reflected off the metal of their dented blades and on the ground was a lean figure darting out of the way of their oncoming attacks. His dark hair bounced on his forehead and his skin appeared pale in the light of the moon.  
  
A part of Baekhyun told him to turn and get out of the place, but the other part of him stared at the youthful male avoiding the attacks. He certainly wasn’t dressed for the cool night, but Baekhyun assumed that could’ve been a result of the attack. He gritted his teeth, sliding down from the horse and drew out his weapon.  
  
“Hey!” he bellowed, his voice rough. He darted forward, sword in hand and clashed it against one of the men attacking the male on the ground. He couldn’t see the man’s face through the cloth but noticed how his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the sudden figure. If in surprise, the bandit dropped his weapon, and hissed menacingly.  
  
Baekhyun raised a leg, sending a kick to his stomach before turning on the ball of his foot to block an oncoming attack. They weren’t skilled in weaponry, Baekhyun noted, but he was outnumbered. There were five of them and one of him. His eyes briefly went to the boy on the ground. In the dark, he could see liquid trickling down the side of his head.  
  
“Are you alright?” he said, his voice echoing in the space. The boy on the ground didn’t say anything in response; he was stunned into silence. Baekhyun felt a body crash into his side as he was shoved harshly to the side. He nearly lost his footing but managed to keep steady. He gripped his weapon tightly, his knuckles turning white.  
  
The ringing of blades clinking against one another echoed through the night. Baekhyun could feel warm beads of sweat forming on his temples and his elbow beginning to ache. The boy who had been on the ground had since gotten up and retrieved one of the fallen blades. He was no weapons master, which was perhaps why he had ended up at the mercy of the bandits.  
  
The man before Baekhyun swung his weapon, narrowing missing him. They weren’t aiming to injure, but to kill them. The man, obviously older than him sneered as he attempted to stab Baekhyun again. The prince was able to jump back out of the way of the oncoming blade.  
  
“You’re dressed quite fancy,” he snarled. “I bet you regret getting involved,” he chuckled, revealing his stained yellow teeth. Baekhyun didn’t believe him for a second.  
  
The other male grunted as he swung the heavy blade, only to be hit in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He groaned, pushing one of his hands on the ground in order to get up. The man assaulting him yelled as they went to bring down their weapon but the boy was fasted and rolled over, holding the sword up. With wide eyes he held his breath and watched as it sank in the mans chest. Blood ran down the blade, towards the hilt and across his hand.  
  
The boy moved as the body slumped on the ground. He scampered away, breathing out gently, his hands stained red. He rose to his feet, taking hold of the hilt of the sword, attempting to yank it from the body of the man.  
  
“Move out of the way,” Baekhyun called to the boy. He drove his blade into the stomach of the male in front of him, quickly drawing it out. He didn’t stay to watch the man fall to his knees and proceeded to block a blow that was aimed towards the stranger. The stranger jerked back, stumbling back with the sword in his hand. He watched Baekhyun, dumbfounded.  
  
The stranger that had come to his rescue was fast, he thought. He almost danced between the bandits, dodging their blows and striking their blades with his own to avoid being struck. The tall, dark haired boy felt pretty pathetic next to him as he himself wasn’t a fighter. If anything, he was the complete opposite.  
  
He felt a sharp object at his throat and an arm around his waist. The assailant behind him, threatening to cut his throat. He could feel the disgustingly warm breath of the man fan against his neck.  
  
“We saw you arrive pretty boy,” the man hissed. “You’re one of those things, aren’t you?”  
  
“Unhand me,” the boy responded.  
  
“I reckon you’d fetch a high price,” he sneered. His voice was low and partially muffled by the cloth he wore over his mouth.  
  
“Let him go,” Baekhyun demanded, his sword raised. The silver edges were coated with blood and the bodies of four of the attackers were lying dead on the ground. The man scoffed and callously threw the boy to the ground. He drew out a crooked sword from his side and lunged towards Baekhyun. Their blades crashed against one another, Baekhyun even straining under the force applied. His arms and legs already felt weak from the days travel and fending off the bandits.  
  
The two moved back and forth, twisting their weapons against one another in hopes of overpowering one another. Baekhyun wasn’t used to ‘fighting dirty’. In training once, someone was victorious the other would politely bow their head and they would proceed to finish for the day. This man showed no sign of giving up and continuously lunged for him even though he was the last of his companions standing.     
  
Baekhyun released a soft sigh as the blade slipped from the man’s grasp and he fell to the ground. The young prince held up his sword, his muscles screaming at him tiredly. The cloth around his neck was damp and his hair was matted against his forehead.  
  
“Alright, you win,” the man spoke bitterly. Baekhyun then made the mistake of lowering his weapon. For as soon as he did so, the man leaped up, and unsheathed a dagger from his side and drove it into Baekhyun’s side. The pain was abrupt as the weapon pierced near the side of his stomach. He yelled out both in pain and shock.  
  
The man thrusted the blade out and took a step back. Baekhyun dropped his sword, wincing as he fell to the ground, holding his side. He blinked as he pulled his hand away to see it was coated in blood. He hissed, leaning his head back against the ground, staring up at the sky.  
  
Standing near him, the man cackled a rough laugh. It suddenly came to a stop as the strange boy with dark hair shoved a sword through his back towards his stomach. He pushed him forward, allowing him to drop to the ground. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he looked at the body at his feet.  
  
Glancing up, he noticed the body of Baekhyun’s crumpled figure curled up on the ground, clutching his wound. He ran forward and dropped by his side. His eyes immediately went to Baekhyun’s blood covered hand. It was a lot of blood.  
  
“It’s going to be fine,” he uttered, “Just keep your eyes open.” Baekhyun however could barely make out the figure in front of him. In the dim glow of the full moon, he could see the dark hair of the boy. His fingers were warm against his skin but did little to provide any sense of comfort. His eyelids felt heavy with each passing second.    
  
The pain pulsed in his stomach. He was exhausted and losing blood. It stained not only his own clothing but the stranger who was hazily moving by his side. Baekhyun couldn’t even utter a word; his throat had unexpectedly closed up and felt dry.  
  
“Hey, stay with me,” the stranger ordered, “You’re not dying on me.” Baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes open for much longer and soon gave into the exhaustion that overcame his body. All awareness of his surroundings quickly faded and he was engulfed in a sea of darkness.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s eyelids felt heavy as he slowly came to. His head ached and pain seared from his stomach. His muscles were weary and there was the soft hum of chatter in the room. He could feel his hair plastered to his forehead, clinging to his skin in a mixture of sweat and water. He blinked as he turned his head to the side, the sweet sugary scent of an unfamiliar substance filling his nostrils.  
  
Before him, he saw the hazy figures of two men. One had a clutter of dark hair whereas the other had unnatural blue hair. Their voices were low and muffled as he stirred from his sleep like state. He shook his head, coughing the pain to ricocheted across his head.  
  
“Why’d you bring _him_ here?” hissed the dark blue haired male.  
  
“Well you didn’t talk me out of it,” quipped the other.  
  
“You shouldn’t have been outside,” responded the taller male. Baekhyun watched through his dark lashes, peaking at the two young men that were in the room. One was evidently the boy he had stepped in to save. The other, made Baekhyun’s stomach churn nervously. He was a fey. It was obvious from his unnatural hair shade.   
  
“So, it’s my fault?” the near black-haired boy asked.  
  
“Entirely.”  
  
“Don’t give me that look Sehun,” the short boy uttered, shaking his head. He turned to face Baekhyun, a pale cloth in his hand and an apron with the stems of plants sticking out from it around his waist. When his eyes landed on Baekhyun a smile formed on his face. “You’re awake?”  
  
The fey being, referred to as Sehun, turned his head and looked down at the lying down figure. His eyes flickered across his figure as his hands remained by his side. His expression was unreadable and his posture was rigid.  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes weren’t on the boy who spoke to him but rather the fey creature. He studied him, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. He drew in a sharp breath, his hand reaching for his side to see that the was no longer wearing his shirt and had a bandage bound around his waist. He glanced down at the injury, noticing that there were specks of dry blood, staining the cloth. He gaped at the wound, exhaling a shaky breath as he settled himself back against the pillows.  
  
“I wouldn’t move so fast,” spoke the dark headed boy. “I’m Yixing. I’m not sure if you remember what happened but –”  
  
“I know what happened,” Baekhyun cut in. His eyes lifted up from the wound back to the fey. Sehun was still studying him, his eyes darting across Baekhyun’s body silently. When their eyes locked once more, Sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, I’m one of the Fey,” he snapped.  
  
“Sehun,” Yixing scowled, a gentle frown forming on his face.  
  
“Can’t say he wasn’t thinking it; it’s written on his face,” Sehun exasperated, “I could be wrong, but I’m never wrong.”  
  
“Where am I?” Baekhyun enquired. More importantly, where were his belongings? He couldn’t see anything that remotely belonged to him; his cloak, sword or satchel. The room itself was strange, with its curved wooden roof that appeared as though it were formed by the roots of a large tree. Silky curtains were drawn over the window blocking his view of the area. Above their heads was a bright light concealed in a glass compartment. A soft carpet was stretched across the floor, nearly hiding the stranger’s feet.  
  
The clothing that the two males wore was quite different. Whereas Yixing wore cloth of warm colours of orange, brown and green. The pale cream apron he wore was dirtied with several colours such as purples and crimson. His hair was messy and there were dark rings forming beneath his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. On the side of his head was a fading cut, obviously from the earlier attack.  
  
In comparison, Sehun’s dark blue hair was combed back from his face, and he was adorned in finer silks of midnight blue. There were silver buttons winking in the light, glittering like stars in the night. The blue shirt was accompanied with a black, vest that was trimmed in a low ‘v’ style. If Baekhyun looked closely at the leather appearing material, he could see the outline of looked to be the imprint of leave prints. Around his neck was a pendant, or rather an acorn in front of an obsidian feather.  
  
Sehun opened his mouth to speak but Yixing was quick to hold his hand up to his mouth, causing only a muffled response to come out. Yixing held his hand firmly against Sehun’s jaw. The taller male raised an eyebrow and took hold of Yixing’s wrist.  
  
“I think this is in need of a softer approach, can you give us a moment?” Yixing requested, drawing his hand back from the fey. Sehun nodded his head and released the short boy before exiting the bedroom. “Sorry, he’s not too fond of humans. He’s not normally like that.”  
  
“So where exactly am I?”  
  
“Well if you want the exact location…this is my home; I’m an apothecary,” Yixing spoke slowly, hesitant with his words. “As for where you are, we’re in the Feywild.”  
  
“What?” Baekhyun uttered in bewilderment.  
  
“If there was some other way, I wouldn’t have brought you here,” Yixing added quickly. “But you were losing a lot of blood. If I didn’t take you with me, you would’ve died.” Baekhyun blinked in shock. He wasn’t even in his realm.  
  
“So…are you…”  
  
“I’m half human,” Yixing confessed. “My father lives in the human realm. I try and visit him once a month.”  
  
“You don’t look like one of the fey,” Baekhyun stated. Yixing laughed softly and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
“I know,” he responded. “I do look quite human.”  
  
“Then why do you live here?” Baekhyun enquired. “Why don’t you live in the human realm?” Yixing’s smile fell from his face as he cleared his throat. He rocked back on his heels and fiddled with the cloth in his hand.  
  
“Do you think you can stand? You must be hungry. You’ve been unconscious for two days,” Yixing mumbled. “I’ve also been preparing some medicine; it should help with the healing process.” Yixing lowered the cloth and placed it in a bowl that was resting on a wooden table. He hung it gently over the edge and then like Sehun, proceeded to leave the room, peeking over his shoulder once to see that Baekhyun was sliding out of the bed and rising to his feet.  
  
He wandered out of the room behind the half human boy and down the hallway into an open space. Like the bedroom, the curtains were closed. Was this to hide the fact that there was a human in the Feywild? He watched as Yixing walked towards the table and brought a mortar and pestle towards his body. Inside he could already spy some grounded powder. Just behind the table littered with the variety of strange ingredients and other’s somewhat familiar, there was another male seated on the bench. He was holding what appeared to be a plum. The inside however was white, nearly matching his silvery-white hair. He swung his legs slowly back and forth.  
  
“This by far, is the stupidest thing you have done Yixing,” Sehun directed towards the older boy. “Those bandits must have hit your head pretty hard if you thought that this would be a good idea. He’s _dangerous_.”  
  
“He saved my life,” Yixing mumbled softly, “I owe him a debt.”  
  
“Just because you _owe_ him your life, it doesn’t mean you should risk ours.” Sehun pointed a finger to Baekhyun, his eyes narrowed. “This human is a threat.”  
  
“Sehun?” Yixing began, riffling through several vials of murky, mysteriously coloured liquids. Baekhyun held a hand to his injured side, his eyes avoiding Sehun’s hard gaze. “Would you step outside for a moment?” The older male pressed his lips together as he yanked off the cork top of a green tonic, carefully dropping some of it into the mortar filled with powder.  
  
“Why?” Sehun knitted his eyebrows together, crossing his arms across his chest in a huff.  
  
“Because you’re annoying me.” The silver haired fey boy who Baekhyun was yet to be introduced to, stifled a laugh. He covered his laughter with an awkward cough as Sehun quickly shot him a sharp look.  
  
“Oh, stop scowling,” the nearly white-haired boy lowered his hand down to the bench, leaping off the edge. “You’ll ruin your pretty features.”  
  
“You think I’m pretty?” Sehun countered, raising an eyebrow as he stepped forward. Although his voice was still icy, a mischievous tone was slipping into his speech as he slinked towards the fair-haired boy.  
  
“I do recall Yixing requesting you _nicely_ to leave. Don’t you have something to do?” Sehun lightly shrugged his shoulders silently.  
  
“I’ll leave, if you answer my question.” The silver-haired boy slid his gaze towards Yixing, who although wasn’t looking at him, opened his mouth to answer him.  
  
“It’s not worth it,” Yixing responded. He suddenly pivoted on his heel, staring directly at the taller boy with dark blue hair. “I will bite you.” His expression, surprisingly to Baekhyun was serious and his tone was threatening and firm. Sehun and Yixing locked eyes with one for a few seconds before Sehun released a sigh.  
  
“I’ll gather some more ingredients; you’re low on clearweed.” The male gestured to the nettle leaves that were placed on his work station. As Sehun gracefully stepped towards the door, Yixing peered down at the plant.  
  
“That’s wood nettle!” The younger boy waved a hand over his shoulder.  
  
“Same thing,” he called over his shoulder.  
  
“No! No, it’s not the same thing!” Yixing darted forward. “Sehun! I don’t need any clearweed. I swear if you bring me a bundle of that stuff again, I’ll rip…” Yixing’s voice died away as he ran out the door behind the younger male.  
  
The silver-haired boy tilted his head to the side, his fair locks falling across his forehead. He quickly clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He silently stepped forward, walking around to where his friend has been standing. He dipped his pinkie into the concoction that was being created in the stone bowl. His finger came away with the unappealing colour of the medicine. He placed it on his tongue, subsequently grimacing at the flavour.  
  
“Ugh,” he uttered, “I’m glad I’m not you, mortal. This stuff is disgusting.”  
  
“I have a name,” Baekhyun bit back.  
  
“I would assume so; most people do,” the other male retorted, “But as it happens, you haven’t given it to me. Therefore, I’m not inclined to refer to you by it.” The stranger lifted up some of the vials that were set on the table. He shook a purple tonic, peering closely at it.  
  
“You haven’t introduced yourself,” the young prince pointed out. The fey male placed down the vial and walked towards Baekhyun, looming over him. Baekhyun, although keeping a straight face, felt his heart jerk rapidly in his chest.  
  
Everything he had heard about the fey was of how vicious they were. That they were demons. Beautiful demons that would skin one alive if given the chance. There were stories of how these malicious beings hunted humans and would turn their backs on them in a time of need. Their wickedness had been written in the books in which Baekhyun had studied from. He figured he had every right to be wary around the fey boy who approached him.  
  
His silver hair shone like the light of the moon, and his eyes were nearly as black as night. The prince had noticed that they all seemed to be taller than he was and all travelled with an unusual sense of grace. Their skin was unblemished and voices smooth. Even without the oddly coloured hair, they presented in a way that made them feel as though they weren’t real; that they were from a fairy tale.  
  
“Jongin,” the tall male answered, “Now, are you going to give me your name? Or should I just continue calling you ‘mortal’?”  
  
“It’s Baekhyun,” he replied.  
  
“Prince Baekhyun,” Jongin mused, “It does have a ring to it I suppose.” Baekhyun flinched in response.  
  
“H-How did you know that?” The fey leaned closer to him, his face hovering just in front of his own.  
  
“I didn’t,” Jongin smiled, “It was an educated guess. You were dressed moderately nicely when you arrived, and that sword of yours – the hilt had a very familiar engraving that marks you as royalty. With the amount of money, the signet ring in your bag and attire, it wasn’t hard to deduct that you were someone of importance. Given the symbols and your age, I could only assume you were the prince.” The taller boy stood up straight and breathed out a gentle sigh. “However, I don’t know what you were doing by yourself.”   
  
“What’s to say I was just out for a midnight ride?” Baekhyun calmly replied. Jongin lowered his head and ran his fingers through his messy locks. He tutted, dropping his hand down to wag one of his long fingers in Baekhyun’s face.  
  
“Lying is unbecoming. My assumption is that you were travelling somewhere. Did you run away?”  
  
“No,” Baekhyun said bitterly.  
  
“Then perhaps –”  
  
“It’s personal.” Jongin looked down at him and scoffed softly. He walked away and stepped towards the bench, picking up a collection of berries that reminded Baekhyun of grapes, aside from the fact that they were blood orange in colour. Jongin pulled one of the large berries from the stem and placed it in his mouth. He bit down on it with a pop.  
  
“Want some?” he offered the bunch to the young prince.  
  
“I think I’ll politely decline,” Baekhyun responded. “Where is my stuff, I need to leave as soon as possible.” Jongin’s expression became unreadable as he drew the berries to himself, picking off another. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger slowly.  
  
“Not that I don’t agree, but that’s not going to be possible,” Jongin informed.  
  
“You’re keeping me here as prisoner?”  
  
“Oh no, of course not. If you could leave, we’d happily let you,” Jongin’s eyes went wide at the accusation. “We’d be in serious trouble if anyone was to find out that we were hiding a human in the Feywild without the permission of the royal family. If they were to discover your presence, we’d all be in strife.”  
  
“Then why can’t I leave?” Baekhyun’s heart jackrabbited in his chest. Jongin avoided looking directly at him, his carefree nature seeming to turn to stone. It looked as though he was battling between telling the prince or keeping it to himself.  
  
“Well…you see…” he began, “I’m not really supposed to say anything. It’s faerie law.”  
  
“Aren’t you already breaking the law?” Baekhyun pointed out. The tall male hung his head back for a moment as he contemplated whether or not he should say anything. He bit his lower lip, slowly releasing it then glanced at Baekhyun.  
  
“I suppose you do have a point, and you’re going to find out regardless,” Jongin answered, “Just like getting into the Feywild, in order to leave the Feywild, you need to wait for the full moon.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m trapped here until the next full moon? For nearly an entire month?” Jongin didn’t answer him. Instead he popped the next berry in his mouth and turned his back to the human prince. Baekhyun pursed his lips together anxiously. What was he supposed to do during the month? How was he supposed to remain hidden during that time in a place he knew nearly nothing about?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I'm back again with another fanfiction. I keep thinking of too many ideas that I know I don't have much time to write. But since Crowned Prince (BTS FF) is coming to a end, somewhat soon, I figured I am allowed to pull out one of my listed story lines. I tend to aim for my chapters to be approximately 4000 words at the minimum. This is cross posted on asianfanfics under the same username. As I am currently on my break, I should hopefully be able to update this a little frequently, however, when I head back to university, I won't. I have a large workload as well as the fact that my university has blocked AO3, therefore locating access to the website can be a little difficult but I will try my best. Bye.  


End file.
